Tesla
by xFadeAwayx
Summary: When Evangelia Silver is rejected by her own mother, she isolates herself from everyone. She has yet to control her powers, they are powerful. Can Prof X help? Will Cyclop's hate for her turn into love?


Tesla By: xFadeAwayx Visit my site please!  
  
A/N: This is an original character I have produced..enjoy. Oh when there are [ ] it means those are her thoughts.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"So you're saying you're...you're one of these..."  
  
"Mutants mom. Don't say it like it's a bad thing." Evangelia Silver said bitterly.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to think? That my daughter has been blessed with a gift?" Evangelia saw her mom wince at the word daughter, it seemed to have choked her.  
  
"I'm just me, mom. I just have a power!" Evangelia said fustratingly, running her hands through her hair. It immediately stood up on one end. She still couldn't really control them yet, her long brown/black hair stood up almost two feet.  
  
"Jesus!" Her mom said backing away from her. Evangelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"My power is NOT my hair mother." Evan poised her fingers over her hair and it flopped down immediately. Unfortunately, it became pancake flat and plastered to her forehead.  
  
[Reminder to Self: Never run your hands through your hair...ever again.] "I can control electrons, electricity." She told her mother, as she flicked a finger to the lights above them and they flickered on and off.  
  
"So you could electrocute people?" her mother asked.  
  
"Oh yea mom, I'm a human electrocuter." She said, trying to keep her anger in. This was supposed to be her mother, the woman who had brought her up alone even though her father had left them. She was the one who was supposed to always be by her side. Not anymore, by the look on her mother's face, Evangelia could tell she was terrified.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave." Evangelia said. Taking out her pocket knife she tore open the wire connected to the television. Before her mother could utter a word she was gone with a fizzling sound leaving behind only a sprinkling of sparkling bluish powder.  
  
----------------------  
  
Evan now also known as Tesla remembered that day distinctly. And the day after that. The day she found out her leaving had caused a fire to start in her home, when her mother sprayed some chemicals on the powder to clean it up. The fire that killed her mother.  
  
Evan shook her head to clear up her thoughts. It was practically five years ago, she hadn't really been close to anyone ever since. She knew she would just end up hurting everyone around her. She lived in New York City, taking jobs here and there. She didn't know how to control her powers back then, she still didn't know now. She realized that she could disappear even without going through a wire, electrons running through the air were enough to allow her to travel. If only she had knew. She still left behind a glitterly blue powder.  
  
Evan found if she concentrated on certain wires she could connect them back together. She seemed to know how to connect the right ones together, so she worked at a mechanic shop. In charge of circuit breakers. Right now, she was working on a new model BMW, owned by a irresponsible teenager who had blown the engine right up.  
  
A shadow crossed over the light, blocking her view. She looked up, a man had walked past. He looked to be about 25, tall and seemingly muscular. The only weird thing was that he was wearing sunglasses in the dimly lit garage.  
  
Shrugging Evan continued to work quickly and one zap from her finger did the job. Happily clocking out, she grabbed her paycheck for the month. Smiling she walked briskly into the busy streets of Manhatten. Weaving in and out of sidewalk traffic, filled with tourists and New Yorkers.  
  
Suddenly, Evan tripped over the wheel of a baby stroller...she went head first into a man. She reached out to grab anything to steady her fall, instead she knocked off the man's sunglasses and a huge beam of laser beamed from his eyes. A street lamp exploded falling onto a horse carriage. People screamed as they backed away from him. Evan watched the man squeeze his eyes shut tightly as he felt around for his sunglasses.  
  
Evan handed them to him, she knew he was a mutant. Like her. [Damnit, I shocked him!] Evan saw the man's body jolt for a second. He recovered almost instantly and stared at her. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could do. She ran.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
She felt the impact of the car ramming into her side almost immediately. She held her hand out as if to hold it back, the car whooshed at an amazing speed and flew up almost four stories high. People gasped as her right hand emitted an electric blue field extending all the way to the car. Evan's eyes had turned into a fiery blue, with lightening bolts zooming around. All the lights on the entire block were flickering, car lights, street lights, even lights on watches. Cyclops looked on, amazed even as his eyes began to tingle. The air seemed to crackle with electricity.  
  
Gasping Evan reached her left hand up, hoping to try and bring the car back down. It came down all right, she had slammed the car down too hard, causing all four tires to flatten. Silence ensued and only the sound of the leaking tires filled the air, it was heard, loud and clear. The man sitting in the car, his hands still attached to the cellphone at his ear was clearly shocked. He didn't move an inch and his eyes were probably the biggest they would ever get in his entire life.  
  
Civilians watched as the girl mouthed a choked sorry, seemingly more upset than the man in the car, before she disappeared in a poof of electric blue powder. 


End file.
